


from the outsider.

by daddyjuminn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Disabled Character, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Multi, Pacific Islander Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyjuminn/pseuds/daddyjuminn
Summary: Emmett returns to the island of Ahe after two years and having finished his American education. He returns to his lover and tribal leader of the island, Kaui to pick up where they left off but when islanders suddenly start falling ill, it's up to Kaui's leadership and Emmett's modern medical knowledge to save the tribe from a massive outbreak.





	from the outsider.

There was a large, emerald island just ahead of the ship-Ahe. Just a few more hours and I’ll be home again, Emmett thought to himself, his hands gripping the metal hard. He had never thought he would step foot on another ship after his initial voyage to this faraway island, but something kept calling him back. It was as if the island itself was pulling him back...or someone was, rather. 

_Kaui’s hands glided down Emmett’s bare sides. The man’s sweet voice whispered small sayings in his native tongue, and that only made him even more excited. His mouth opened in a quiet gasp as the prince’s calloused hands grasped his hardened cock._

_“Don’t be quiet, baby,” Kaui whispered, a small smile finding its way onto his lips. “I want my kingdom to know that you are mine and only mine.”_

Emmett was snapped out of his memory by the captain.

“We cannot get any further to the shore, Mr. Moreau,” the captain told him, his thick Californian accent evident. “We have signaled for the people to send a canoe out to fetch you and then you are on your own. Are you sure you don’t want to schedule a return voyage?” Emmett nodded and moved away from the seaman. He walked beneath the ship and into his small cabin.

He had only packed two bags-one with clothes and other personal belongings, and the other filled with books. He had remembered how much Kaui loved to read…

Emmett’s heart ached at the thought of Kaui. He hadn’t seen his former lover in over two years; the last time being the day he left the island to return to America. It broke his heart to leave the island that he had learned to call home-and more importantly it broke his heart to leave Kaui.

The native islander was beautiful. His dark brown hair flowed down to his waist and most times, Kaui could be seen with half tied up with bamboo shoots. His bright emerald eyes could strike you down from the spot that you stood: they held such power and authority that no one dared cross him. Emmett loved to run his hands over the man’s naturally tanned skin, letting his fingertips feel every little bump and scar. His entire body was like Heaven on Earth to Emmett, and he couldn’t wait to return to where they left off.

After several hours, the captain came back down underneath the deck to tell the French American that there were canoes out and ready to take him to the shore. He lugged his bags upstairs and was greeted with two familiar faces.

“Kaija!” Emmett exclaimed, dropping his bags as he rushed forward to hug the warrior woman. Her bright blonde hair stood out against her dark skin and looked absolutely stunning in the sunset.

“Emmett,” Kaija said, her cinnamon laced breath tickling his neck as they hugged. “My brother has been waiting far too long for you...You’ve been breaking his heart, you know?” She laughed softly as the two pulled away from each other.

Emmett looked over at the male that accompanied her and a wide grin overtook his face. “Qeshaun,” he said as the two shared a strong handshake. “Looking as serious as ever. Have you and Kaija finally gotten together or are you two still hell-bent on not loving each other?” Kaija’s cheeks flushed with blood as she looked away from the two males. “I’ll take that as a no then.”

“Just get in the boat before I castrate you, and you know my brother would not be happy about that,” Kaija said before lifting up one of Emmett’s bags and setting it into the small wooden canoe. Emmett grabbed the last bag, thanked the captain of the ship, and slipped into the canoe with the islanders. The island of Ahe got closer and closer as the two paddled, Emmett could make out a man standing on the ocean’s edge.

Kaui.

His skin was easy to spot against the white sand of Ahe, and his long black hair was tied up into a bun with natural cordage. He was shirtless, like most other times, and wore a decorative red and gold scarf wrapped around his waist like a skirt.

He was beautiful.

As soon as the bottom of the canoe hit the rough gravel of the beach, Emmett jumped out and ran to Kaui. Kaui opened his arms immediately, letting the Frenchman run into them. A feeling of sweet bliss took over the couple as they tightly embraced for the first time in two years. Emmett felt quiet tears rush up to his eyes and spill over onto Kaui’s tanned skin.

“I’ve missed you,” Emmett whispered as he buried his face into the taller man’s neck. He felt Kaui’s arms around him tighten and him nod his head.

“As have I,” Kaui spoke, his rough voice sending a shiver down Emmett’s spine. “You’d be a fool to think that I’m letting you go again.”

“I don’t plan on going anywhere any time soon.” Emmett pulled back just enough to get a good look at Kaui’s face. It was just as he remembered it-but maybe something had changed. He looked more...tired...or maybe it was just the shadows casted by the evening sun. “I’m here to stay mon amour...You don’t have to worry about me leaving every again.”

Kaui brought Emmett’s face closer to his own and kissed the younger male sweetly, only to be interrupted by the coughing of the two others. The couple pulled away and Emmett blinked at the them; he had completely forgotten they were there.

“Shouldn’t you announce that your lover has returned?” Kaija asked with a small smirk. “You know how much they adored him when he was here last.”

“This is the only time I will say that my people can wait a moment…” Kaui whispered, so softly that Kaija had to strain her trained ears to hear her brother. “I want to spend a few moments alone with my Emmett, if you will.”

Kaija and Qeshaun bowed before Kaui before quickly leaving the reunited couple alone. Kaui turned to stare down at Emmett, his face breaking out into a bright grin-it nearly blinded the Frenchman. His blonde hair had to be a mess at that moment, but he didn’t care.

“I’ve missed you,” was all the darker man said. Emmett nodded and leaned up to press another passionate kiss to the soft lips of his lover. They lingered, like two magnets attracted to one another. “If I didn’t have to attend to official business, I would take you back to my home and-”

“Don’t get me excited, Kaui,” Emmett hummed, a sparkle in his eyes as he smirked. He knew exactly what Kaui would do to him later that night...something he had been dreaming about for the past two years. The feeling of calloused hands run down his bare sides, of sharp canines nibbling at the skin below his ear...The thought alone caused a shiver to run down his spine in excitement.

“But I love leaving you wanting more.” Kaui grinned. The tribal leader was the ultimate tease and it drove Emmett crazy. One minute they could be practically sucking each other’s cocks, then the next Kaui would be giving a sermon while Emmett sat beside with a hard-on.

Their relationship was truly everything that Emmett wanted in life and more.

“Let’s go say hello to your people, mon amour,” Emmett said, desperate to change the subject.

“Our people,” Kaui corrected. “They’re our people now...I plan to hold a ceremony to name you my spouse so you can lead beside me.”

“Two years away and not even an hour onto the island and you’re already proposing to me?” Emmett laughed a little and shook his head. “I was expecting a proposal on a jumbotron.”

“What’s this...jumbotron? And why would I ask for you partnership on one?”

“Just...shut up and look pretty, Kaui.”

“Aren’t I always pretty?”

As they walked up to the large village, Emmett’s eyes wandered. Everything was just as he remembered.

The meeting with the indigenous people went as well as it was planned. The children were most excited to see that Emmett had come back, and after a few quick check-ups, the couple found their way back to Kaui’s residence.

“I’ve missed this place…” Emmett whispered, walking into the beautiful building. It was built around a huge jacaranda tree, and the structure was built out of the tree’s siblings. The inside was large, and spacious. The bed was in the center of the one room, built around the tree as like in the Odyssey. Royal blue satin sheets were carefully draped across the king sized bed. On the opposite side of the room, was a small rack of several spears, swords, and other weapons; polished and ready to see the face of War. On the other side were various trunks (including Emmett’s), that he knew for a fact held Kaui’s clothing and some personal belongings that belonged to the tribal chief. The roof was solid, covered by the leaves and flowers of the tree, but moonlight still trickled its way into the home.

“It was like our own little world…” Kaui whispered, walking over and letting his fingertips drag along the sheets of the bed before taking a seat on it. “I could get away from the duties of being a chief and you could get away from your research…it was heaven.”

Emmett walked over to Kaui and placed himself in between the man’s legs. Kaui looked up at the foreigner, admiring the beauty of his white skin. It was so strange and new to him…He loved it. “You know that I’m going to give you a rough time tonight for keeping me waiting for so long, correct?” Kaui asked the man, smiling up at him. He let his hands run up his clothed torso before moving down to the hem of his shirt and slipping upward, pressing his hands flat against Emmett’s cool chest.

Emmett hummed. “I hope you do.” Kaui easily slipped off the cotton shirt and threw it to the ground. He fell onto his back, pulling Emmett on top of him in the process. Finally, in sweet bliss, their lips met. Fireworks flashed behind Emmett’s eyes and his heart raced in his ears. Adrenaline ran through his veins; this was what he was waiting for.

Kaui flipped them, placing himself on top of the shorter male. His lips left Emmett’s, earning a whine from the man, and traveled down just below his jawline. He sucked and bit, making sure to leave a bruise. He wanted to mark what was his; wanted to make sure no one else touched his Emmett.

A soft gasp came from Emmett’s lips. He pressed his body up against Kaui’s, needing to be as close as possible to the man. It had been two years-two long, agonizing years-since he had this. His mind was racing. He only had one coherent thought: Kaui.

“Oh fuck this,” Kaui muttered, almost to himself, before roughly undressing himself in one swift motion. Then, he tugged Emmett’s pants and boxers off, tossing them to the ground. “I can’t wait any longer.”

Emmett grabbed ahold of Kaui’s shoulder, bringing his lips down into a crashing kiss. He was so desperate to feel him, to taste him. It wasn’t long until he felt Kaui’s erection poking at his bum. He reached down and spread himself, to which Kaui responded by pounding into him. It made Emmett’s eyes water-it was painful for a moment-but that quickly ended. Kaui kept moving, and Emmett kept moaning. They were like one person…so connected. It was like they could tell exactly what each other needed.

Soon, Kaui was relasing inside on Emmett, and he pulled out of the man. He ducked down and placed his soft lips around Emmett’s cock. This sent Emmett soaring. His brain turned to mush as Kaui slipped his tongue around his member. He quickly took over and began to thrust his hips, fucking his mouth. He, too, release in no time-to which Kaui swallowed the load and smirked at his lover.

“You’re so goddamned good to me,” Emmett said with a breathless laugh. Kaui flopped down beside the other and wrapped his arms around him.

“You are the love of my life, Emmett Moreau,” Kaui whispered, running a hand through said man’s hair. He curled his long fingers around some of the blonde locks; they were so soft and thick. “My heart broke when you left….but now it is ten times larger. I will not be letting you go so easily again.”

“You let me go easily last time?” Emmett teased, placing a small kiss upon the native’s nose. “I distinctly remember you trying not to ball your eyes out when I got on that ship, and how reluctant you were to let me go when we hugged and-"

“Enough of the sad times, Emmett,” Kaui said, closing his eyes as he furrowed his brow. He didn’t want this moment, this homecoming, to be overshadowed with such sad memories. “You are here now and you are with me…I am as happy as I could be.”

“Je t'aime,” Emmett whispered, leaning his lips forward so that they just barely touched Kaui’s. The other man took his lips in his teeth, let them go, and grinned.

“I love you too, my Emmett.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work! I'd love any feedback you may have and I hope you enjoyed what I have written!


End file.
